Interruptions
by kinseya
Summary: An interlude between Laura and Lee despite interruptions. Written for the bsg kink c**k-blocked weekend.


Laura closes the file in front of her, stretches her arms above her head, and smiles. It has been a long, tiring day, but her schedule is finally clear and she's just been informed that Lee has arrived on board.

They have been able to hide their fledgling relationship amidst Lee's position as her military advisor, but its been over a week since they've been able to arrange a private meeting. Between her grueling schedule and having the fate of humanity resting on her shoulders, Laura has found she needs more "hands on" time with her young advisor than she might otherwise.

Her smile only broadens when the object of her thoughts pushes through the curtain to her office, shrugging out of the top of his flight suit. Lee pulls the curtain shut behind him and crosses the room to Laura's desk.

"Has Billy been dismissed for the day," Lee asks quietly, trying to remain discreet.

"Yes. I sent him over to Galactica to spend some time with Petty Officer Dualla. It's only fair."

"Good," Lee says, leaning down to capture Laura's lips. His lips caress hers gently before he begins nibbling on her bottom lip. He sweeps his tongue into her mouth when she opens to him, and their tongues tangle together languidly until Laura pulls back.

"Get out of that flight suit, Apollo," Laura orders playfully.

Lee happily complies, then settles on one of the chairs in front of her desk, patting his lap. Laura laughs, rounding the desk with a predatory gleam in her eye. Lee's barely pulled her onto his lap when the phone starts ringing.

Laura groans, kisses Lee quickly, then pulls the phone over so she can answer from her current position.

"Roslin," she answers, repressing another groan upon hearing Commander Adama's voice.

"How can I help you, Commander," she asks, releasing a sigh as she feels Lee start to rub comforting circles on her back.

Laura relaxes into his touch and allows herself to be drawn into the commander's conversation. They've been discussing tillium reserves and water rations for nearly a half hour when Lee pulls her hair over her shoulder and kisses her neck.

Laura's able to successfully split her attention between the commander and Lee's ministrations until he nips the sensitive spot behind her ear while his hands move to cup her breasts, kneading firmly. She inhales sharply causing the commander to question her.

"No, I'm fine, Commander. I think I'm just a bit tired. It's been a long day, and I still have a meeting with your son before I can turn in," Laura explains, "Yes. I think we can cover the rest in our next meeting as well."

"Good night, Commander," Laura says, hanging up the phone before turning her head to Lee with a glare.

" You, Captain Apollo, have been very bad. What am I going to do with you?"

"Whatever you want, Madame President."

Laura smiles wickedly before kissing Lee deeply, passionately. She hums as he kisses her back with equal fervor. She squirms in his arms, pressing her thighs together as Lee's lips move across her jaw, landing again on that sensitive spot behind her ear. He nips and sucks, causing a low moan, before continuing down her neck.

Laura pulls back slightly when Lee reaches her pulse point.

"Do you want to move this somewhere more comfortable," Laura asks in a low, throaty voice.

"No," Lee responds, "I have a fantasy about you, me, and that desk."

Laura laughs merrily. "I think we can do something about that."

Laura stands up, pulling Lee with her while running a hand over his burgeoning erection. She perches against the edge of her desk and starts to unbutton her blouse.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to join me," Laura questions.

"Just enjoying the view," Lee responds before taking over the unbuttoning. "I know I've seen it before, but it's a great view."

"Enough talk, Captain," Laura says, pulling Lee close and kissing him soundly. Lee smiles against her mouth before kissing her back, hands moving over her breasts. He tweaks her nipples through her bra, then buries his head between her breasts, kissing the skin there. He kisses across her breast, pushing it above the cup of her bra as he takes the nipple in his mouth and sucks.

Laura arches, pushing her breast further into Lee's mouth, and grabs his ass, pulling him in between her legs. She pants when he gives the other nipple the same treatment, then pulls him up for a sloppy kiss.

Laura unbuttons Lee's pants as they kiss, sliding her hand in his boxers and grasping his erection. She strokes him slowly and firmly, feeling him grow harder in her hand.

Lee pulls back, dislodging Laura's hand, and pushes her skirt up around her waist. He slips his hand in her panties and slides two fingers through her slick folds, gathering her wetness as he circles her clit.

"Don't tease, Lee," Laura murmurs breathlessly.

"Okay," Lee grunts, removing his boots, pants, and boxers as Laura slips off her panties. Lee positions himself and enters her fully in one sure thrust. As Laura wraps her legs around his hips, pushing him even deeper, Lee can't help being overcome by the feeling of coming home. Being with Laura just feels right to him in a way that he's never felt with any other woman.

Lee's torn from his musing by the roll of Laura's hips and her playful slap to his ass.

"Did I lose you there, solider?"

"Maybe for a second, but I'm back now," Lee responds with a quick kiss and a thrust of his hips. Lee sets a moderate pace until Laura nips at his neck and digs a heel into his ass, urging him to thrust faster.

Lee's sweaty tanks start to stick to his chest as the pace becomes frantic. Feeling close to the edge, Lee slides his hand between their bodies and roughly rubs Laura's clit, trying to bring her with him.

As Lee starts to thrust erratically, Laura pulls him down by his dog tags for a deep kiss, and he swallows her cry as her climax washes over her. The tightening and contracting of Laura's walls around him are all it takes and with one final thrust he's spilling inside her.

Panting, Lee rests his forehead against Laura's, then laughs as her phone starts ringing.

"Probably your father again, wondering when I'm going to release you from your duties," Laura teases.

"His timing could be worse, but I suggest you ignore it. I think I have a few more 'duties' left to perform."


End file.
